Get On Board
by Seanait
Summary: The first BeckettChair story ever! w.i.p.
1. A Blind Date

**Get On Board**

Rated: PG maybe PG-13 later (K+ or T)

Type: Humor/Romance

Pairing: Beckett/Chair

Author's Notes: The **_first_** ever Beckett/Chair ship story... I'm releasing the idea into the wild... wish it luck! (I can say I'm the first right?)

* * *

"Rodney! Can't you get Sheppard to do this?"

"No, he's out flying… somewhere and you're the only other accessible one to do it."

"Besides, there's nothing you can do. Everything's gone. We've disabled it."

"Yeah yeah yeah, well the point is, we still need to see how much power is in this baby."

"Yeah right, yer probably just trying to torture me."

"Yes Beckett we are, now turn the damn thing on." Beckett reluctantly did so, fearing what might come next. He winced.

"Very good. Rodney?" Zelenka asked, confirming his readings.

"Yes well, we have power," McKay mused. He looked at his readings then back at the doctor, who was squirming in the chair. "Beckett!"

"Yeah?"

"What are you afraid of?"

"Hurtin' someone," he muttered quietly.

"You're not gonna hurt anyone."

"Yeah right."

_Hey you._

"What!"

"We didn't say anything," Zelenka said warily.

_No, I did._

"Are ya-"

_Speak with your mind, not with your lips_, the voice asked.

_Who are ye?_ Beckett called back to it.

_I am on whence you sit._

"Wha-!"

"Carson, nothing's gonna be hurt, nothing's gonna be launched. Now sit still!" McKay ordered. Carson whimpered back. The scientists turned away from him again. Beckett sat still and listened to the feminine… was it female?.. voice. In truth, he'd heard it before, commanding him, leading him through McKay's exercises to launch stuff. It freaked him out.

_You're the Ancient Chair?_ he inquired softly.

He felt something like a nod in his mind. _I am she._

_So ye are female!_

_Of course, all of us are._

_All of ye? Including the Earth one?_

The Chair sighed. _No, he is the only male._

Beckett opened his eyes and glanced around nervously to see if the scientists were hearing this. Apparently not. He slowly relaxed his tense, arched back onto the chair's surface.

_So…what's yer name?_ he pondered. Could this thing read his mind if it could talk to him mentally?

_My name is a series of numbers and electrical pulses that you cannot make sense of. Although I will provide you with a suitable name._

The Chair processed and Beckett felt the nervousness come back. He back rose into a slight arch.

_I will be Arynn, you should address me as such._

_What a beautiful name you picked. _

_Is it common among your people?_

_No, never heard of it actua'ly. _Maybe if he kept up the act, McKay would force him to stay. This way he could talk to the chair.

_Then you approve of my choice?_

_Most certainly my dear!_ "McKay! Are you done?"

"No, no, no, we still need you. You're not going anywhere."

"Oh God."

He felt a metal frown. _Why do you fear me so? The other Ancients never have._ His eyes widened in surprise.

_No! We're not Ancients… well not really._

_But I feel it, therefore I activate. I am most confused, please explain your situation to me._ Could an inanimate object be confused? Well this one was, all Beckett felt in his mind was utter helplessness and misunderstanding.

_Sure, myself and a few others have, naturally, Ancient DNA, our genetic code. This means that we can use the city no problem. A few like Major Sheppard-_ The Chair stopped him there.

_Ancient Sheppard? He has called himself thus._

_Ancient Sheppard! Oh well… then **Ancient** Sheppard has the gene ready at his disposal. Things come natural to him, like powering you up. I, on the other hand, must think about it. _Beckett suddenly became very nervous. He could feel the Chair, Arynn, power up tremendously under him. It was powering up for something that much he knew. The power and control of it overwhelmed him.

"Zelenka? Rodney!" Carson called out helplessly. The Chair needed him there, but he didn't want to be there.

The astrophysicists turned in surprise at their readings. The chair was giving much more output than it should have been. But that was good! Poor Beckett had his back arched as far as it would go. The chair's blue light became powerful and the scientists squinted against the light. With a swoop, a blue light covered the outside of the city. The chair powered back down to its natural state.

_You needed power, I have provided you this. _

"Wha-?" Beckett exclaimed partly to himself, to the beaming scientists, and to the Chair.

_I have seen you needed power, so I have opened the reserve power. The _ne-finium_, or the Zero Point Modules, as you call them, have been re-powered along with two others I have opened._

_Wha… what! How can we thank you?_ Beckett sputtered.

_Take care of our city. Protect it, defend it, heal it. This is your duty. I shall see you again Carson Beckett of Earth._ With that the chair went dead and released Beckett. He jumped up and flew straight into Zelenka's arms.

"Sorry," he mumbled by means of an apology. They paid no attention, they just stared at him. McKay found his head first and hit the radio.

"Lizbeth, this is McKay."

Silence.

"We have a shield."

"I…I see… who did it? Major Sheppard?"

"No. Beckett."

* * *

hows the idea so far? plz R&R! 


	2. After Effects

Beckett sat on the floor of the Chair Room in consternation. He'd seen Rodney go for the comm. and just watched him do it.

"We have a shield," McKay had said and then Elizabeth had stuttered back.

"I…I see… who did it? Major Sheppard?" When she'd said that Beckett chuckled to himself slightly. _Ancient Sheppard, my arse._

Then McKay gave Weir **his** name. "No. Beckett." Whoa, wait… **he** got the shield up. **_THE_** Shield of Atlantis. Bull. Carson turned his head ever so slightly to face a window. There was a shimmering blue light outside. Yeah, he'd done it. Not _Ancient_ Sheppard.

_Hehe, how funny. I think I need to see a doctor… wait, I **am** the doctor._

Beckett fainted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Carson… Carson? You in there?"

"Mmmm?"

"John, he's awake."

"Mmm…"

"Beckett, you alive?" Carson opened his eyes a crack to see Elizabeth's, McKay's, Sheppard's, and Zelenka's face peering over him anxiously.

"Wha… wah hap'ened?"

McKay's face broke into a smirk. "You _fainted_ Carson." Wearily, Beckett rolled his head toward Rodney.

"Did I now?" The scientist nodded. John and Weir had a different question.

"How did you get the shield up?" Sheppard rumbled.

"I… what?" He had to remind himself again. He peered out the infirmary windows this time. "Right… I didn't do it. Major… you know."

"I do?" Beckett motioned him to bring his ear to the doctor's mouth. He did so, confused.

The good doc whispered, "_Ancient _Sheppard? What's with that?" Sheppard brought his head back up and bit his lip in amusement.

"May I speak with him only you guys?" Weir nodded and herded the others out. Once outside the infirmary and into the Lounge area, McKay mumbled something to the air.

"I wonder what that was about?"

"Who knows," Zelenka answered. Weir brought chairs for the other two men and they all sat and waited.

**_In the Infirmary_**

"Okay, there's no one here."

"Good. What's with you and the Chair major?"

"The Chair…? Oh, **the** Chair."

"Yeah. You told her you were an Ancient?"

"No, I didn't – **her!**" Sheppard sputtered. "I didn't know chairs had sexes." The major had taken a seat next to the bed-ridden doctor and Beckett was in an upright position. Beckett was confused; Arynn had said they had communicated.

"Yeah, Arynn said you two had communicated, I thought you knew about her." John gulped.

"I… I did?"

"That's what she said. When you get in the Chair, don't you feel her?"

"Uh, no."

"Oh. Then how do you work it?"

"I don't know. Remember I kinda know how to work the gene without thinking… somehow… Apparently, I don't need help controlling Atlantis because I never heard… oh."

"What major?"

"Well…the first time the evil masterminds got me into the Chair, the one on Earth, a voice said something like, "Welcome inexperienced one" or something. I paid no attention to it; I thought it was like a tour guide for people. Mind you, I didn't know what Ancients were, remember?"

Beckett chuckled, he remembered.

_A young major came walking into the "Chair Area" unguided. Beckett looked up from his talk to see him._

_"So you were the one."_

_"Me?" Beckett asked carefully. _

_"You're the one that fired that thing at me!"_

_"Look, we're doing research, working with technology that's light-years beyond us and we make mistakes. I'm incredibly, incredibly sorry."_

_"Well, next time, just be a little more careful, okay?"_

_"That's what I said," Beckett agreed._

_"What the hell was that thing anyway?"_

_"Ya mean the drone?" He nodded. "The weapon the Ancients built to defend this outpost."_

_"The who?"_

_"You do have security clearance to be here?" Beckett asked pressingly._

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, General O'Neill just gave it to me."_

_"Then you don't even know about the Stargate." _

_"The what?"_

…

"_We think the gene was used as sort of a genetic key if you will." Carson explained to the young major. So that only their kind could operate certain dangerous and powerful technologies." The major poked the chair. _

"_So some people have the same gene as these Ancients?" It was more of a statement then a question. _

"_The specific gene is very rare, but on the whole they look very much like we do. In fact, they were first. We're the second evolution of this form. The Ancients having explored this galaxy for millions of years before, major please don't!" Beckett cried. The major stopped and proceeded more slowly._

_"Why what are the odds of me having the same genes as these guys?" he said as he sat. The major had sat down and the seat activated and reclined without him doing anything. The major looked very shocked.  
_

_"Quite slim actually," Beckett stated, gulping. He ran off. "Doctor Weir! Don't move!"_

John grinned wryly, "Yeah well… what was I supposed to know? Hell, Ancients, Goulds – all Greek to me."

Beckett smiled. "So, then what?" Sheppard shrugged.

"Well, it asked… well, it didn't **ask** per say, it kind of "pulsed" at me, "asking" if I wanted to do anything. I could feel it ask. Scared, I mentally yelled, 'Nonononono!'" John looked thoughtful. "Actually it was more like me going, 'Don't move, stay still, don't think of anything.'"

"I can imagine laddie. I'm terrified of the bloody thing."

"I saw that." Beckett snorted.

"Of course ya did."

"So, back to my question, how'd you get the shield up?"

"Arynn."

"The Chair?"

"Uh yeah, either tha' or she's the Chair's personality. You never met her?"

"I don't think so. Oh, well, I think something asked me if I needed help or what I wanted to do, but I dismissed it and focused on… fighting, yes."

"Oh, so she came to you after the battle?"

"Yes."

"Anyway, before she discharged me, quite literally mind you, she… well we were-" Carson blushed suddenly and stopped. Sheppard tilted his head looking for more. Seeing this Beckett sighed and continued. "We were talking about genes and I mentioned ye and she told me about the Ancient thing. **She** called you Ancient Sheppard." John couldn't figure out whether to feel honored or stuck-up.

"Oh…"

Beckett shrugged again. "Anyway, all of a sudden she powers up and discharges. She tells me that the shield is back online and that she's opened two more ZPM's." Beckett suddenly looked put out. "Tha' didn't sound right."

Sheppard felt a huge grin take over his face. "You dog you; I think you've _turned her on._" Beckett winced.

"Tha' was a horrible pun major." Sheppard leaned forward, put his elbows on the bed, and placed his head in his hands.

"So, what's she look like? Is she sexy?" Beckett balked slightly.

"Actual'y, I dun know."

"Ask her next time!"

"Why dun't you?" Beckett questioned suggestively. Sheppard was enlightened and fell back into his chair.

"I think I will." He got up and started to head out the door.

"An' major?"

"Yep?"

"This business about the Chair and voices does not leave my infirmary," he pleaded. Sheppard winked, gave a thumbs-up, and left. Beckett sighed and fell into his bed.

John found the crew in the Lounge, as he expected. They stood up in his presence, anxious to ask how the doctor was. Sheppard held out his hands.

"He's fine, just tired."

"Good," McKay murmured, "Next time we get hurt, he'll be here." Sheppard smiled at that.


	3. A Blind Date, The Sequel

This woulda been out earlier today, but i went to a friend's birthday party... I'M SOOOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!

notes: font like _this_ is them speaking to the Chair, font like 'this' is them thinking to themselves and font like "this" is them speaking normally, got it? Good.

anyway, enjoy: )

* * *

John sauntered back down the hallway, looking like he was walking around aimlessly. In fact, he was carefully weaving his way towards the Chair Room. Sheppard felt like he was going to a blind date of sorts. Every so often he'd run his hand over his hair, in a subconscious attempt to flatten it. The major peered around carefully then hopped into a transporter. The doors closed, but Sheppard didn't press any destination. Instead he sat there, contemplating.

"Will she like me? I mean she thinks I'm all stuck-up according to Beckett. What's she look like? What if she's really ugly?" He stopped and realized his situation. "What am I saying! It's only a chair… well not only. It's **the** Chair, but it's still inanimate! Jeez…" He slapped a location and off he went.

A minute later, a certain major was sneaking around the Chair Room, closing off the entrances and sat down in the Chair slowly. Immediately it reclined, no voice came. He assumed it was because he never needed its help before, so John searched for it.

"Hello?" he asked awkwardly to the open room. Sheppard expected something to appear in front of him. Nothing. He tried again, but this time he spoke in his mind.

_Hello? Anyone home?_ His back arched uncertainly like Beckett's might. _Hel-_

_Hello, _came a soft "voice."

_Whoa… hiya! I'm-_

_You are Ancient John Sheppard, I know._

_Wait, how do you know me? _Sheppard was confused, did Beckett show his features or what?

_Your gene marks you and from that gene and from where it is placed, I can read your DNA and process it,_ it explained simply. It probably recognized that he wasn't a scientist of any kind. Yeah, that made sense to him… wait… **Ancient** Sheppard?

_Um, you know I'm not a true Ancient, right?_

_Do you have the implanted gene that Carson Beckett spoke of? _it asked, confused.

_No, I have it naturally. _

_Then are you not an Ancient?_

_Nope, you see after the Ancients left this city and went to Earth, they found us humans. Humans are the second evolution of our form, err, the Ancient form. I, apparently, am one of the few people that had an Ancient ancestor and that ancestor must have passed the gene to me… somehow._

_I do understand now. Are you a fighter? _'Damn was this thing nosy or what?' he thought without the Chair hearing him. He couldn't believe he just explained the whole gene thing to a Chair. 'I must be going crazy…'

_I suppose so, are you considered a fighter?_

_Yes. _

_Oh. Arynn, that's your name right?_

_That is the name I picked for Beckett, do you like it?_

_Yeah, it's great. Um… I don't suppose you have a picture of yourself or…_ He didn't even finish his question when the room seemed to warp and it brought forth a picture of a woman standing in a mild darkness.

_Wow._ Sheppard was virtually speechless. He knew his real mouth was agape back in the Chair. The woman in front of him was incredible. She had soft red highlights in her deep brown hair. She seemed to be of multiple nationalities, but of none at all. Her skin was white, but not pale – slightly tanned. Usually brunettes have brown eyes, not her; she had vivid, pure, crystal green eyes. They seemed to search your soul. And the curves on her…

"Stop gaping Sheppard." She seemed shy. He snapped out of it and finally realized that voice wasn't in his head, but it reached his ears.

"You are Arynn?" he said slowly. She nodded carefully. Now he could talk like it was a "she" he was talking too, rather than just an "it" or "the Chair." Sheppard patted himself to check of he was "real," even though he knew he was in his head.

'That's confusing…'

"Yes, you are made of substance here. As am I." Oooh…

She was no a valley girl by any means, she was strong and composed. He'd never really put faith in the phrase, "Beautiful, but deadly" until now. That's what she looked like. She almost radiated power, but he sensed Arynn could be tender also.

She blushed as she noticed John was staring at her. "I'm sorry," he apologized quickly.

"No, it is fine. I fear I must explain myself."

"Oh?"

"I am an Ancient of Atlantis, or was. When a Power Chair is created, a personality must be put in it to keep watch over the city and its defenses. It is considered a great honor for a warrior to be "Recreated" as we said. To be put in charge of the City… you don't even know half of what it can do at full power. By any means, when they all left, I had to be left behind in hopes your people would find the City and me.

"The others communicate through subspace to cross the great distances between galaxies. The Earth bound Chair, Thurn, told me that your people had found him and that they might be coming soon."

"Oh dear…" he muttered. Arynn saw what he thought of and she chuckled.

"Yes, he did inform me of the minor incident with the drone."

"Yeah, well, that was Beckett, not me." They stopped talking. "Do you hear that?" Sheppard asked her. A disembodied voice floated towards them.

"_Major Sheppard? Major, I need you in the Control Room immediately._"

"Ah, that's our commander Elizabeth Weir," he informed her. Arynn seemed deep in thought and he felt power flow through his body.

'Ah shit.' Suddenly he was in the Control Room.

"Hi major, that was quick." He was disoriented.

"Uh, hi Lizbeth."


	4. My Turn!

Sorry for the impossibly long wait... real life coupled with projectrs and writers block plagued me... real sorry folks... anyway, on to the chapter!

* * *

"Hi John…" Weir seemed confused just slightly. "Anyway, we found a new Wraith ship on its way here of course." Sheppard felt a surge of anger, and it wasn't his.

"Of course," he countered. Weir moved and Sheppard went with her to a console. She pointed out a new blip… or two.

"So… when are they gonna be here, Elizabeth?" She looked down at one of the techies and he answered.

"Umm… within a month, so I guess we have plenty of time to prepare," he supposed.

John nodded, "Yeah, we do." He thought a moment about their situation. "well, I can dredge up some of the teams to get ready to replace the cartridges in the rail guns and what have you." He shrugged. Weir nodded curtly and went to grab his shoulder. She passed right through him. Everyone in the Control Room stood up, alarmed.

"Oops?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"John? What happened?"

"Nothing happened per se. Umm… it's the Chair's doing. Apparently, it has the ability to make pretty real holograms of people."

"Apparently."

"Yeah… so, I'm real, just not… really here," John tried to explain carefully.

"Wow, this is interesting!" Zelenka found his way to the major and Weir. "You actually look solid, but you aren't. Incredible!"

"I'm glad you fin me so interesting, but should I just come down and be really present?"

Weir nodded. "Yes, you should. I'll see you in a bit." All watched Sheppard disappear like he'd never been near the Control Room. Minutes later, he showed up again.

"Is it you?" Weir asked suspiciously, but with a hint of sarcasm.

"It's me!" Sheppard poked himself as a result.

She smiled, "Good. Now let's go over the routines, shall we?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Late that night, one unknown scientist scampered off around Atlantis. He knew that there were guards out, but he could get around them fine. He skittered down a hallway and hopped into the transporter, eagerly waiting to arrive at his destination.

When he arrived at the hallway closest to where he was going, he slid down the corridor, because he had socks on to be extra quiet. The man grinned as he slid into the room of choice. The Chair room! He poked around it first to see if anything might be wrong or if anything would make noise if he sat in it.

He smiled happily and went to slide into the Chair.

_Get off me, _a clipped voice said sternly.

"Wha!" he spoke out loud, forgetting his need for silence and jumped up. He looked at the dead looking Chair. He rested his bum against the seat again.

_You heard me once, go away!_ the same terse voice returned. Our scientist looked around for the no-nonsense voice. Once again he jumped up and looked at the Chair. This time it glowed, no, pulsed a dim blue and shut off… okay that was creepy. He went to sit again; third time's a charm they always said.

"Hello?" he whispered quietly.

_Hi. Get OFF Rodney McKay!_

That time the voice had much impatience in it and he thought. Get **off**? Get off… OH!

"What! The Chair?"

_Yes, that's me and I don't want your butt on my surface! Go away, _it told him again shortly.

"Why?" McKay refused to go away from this incredible find. "Why do I have to leave you?"

The Chair took that the wrong way. _I'm… I'm already seeing someone! Go. A-WAY!_ That revelation surprised McKay more than he imagined.

"Seeing someone? Who- ahhh!" Before he could finish, the Chair hurled him out of its sitting area and onto the floor. It seemed like it had gone "Hmph!" and was now satisfied.

Rodney ran back to his quarters.


	5. Out For A Night

sorry for the wait... this chapter might not be as good as the others because i didn't know what to do with it!  
VIVA LA REVOLUCION DE CHECKETT! hahahahaha! yes, we are Checkett shippers! The one and only Atlantis ship! LOL!

Enjoy!

* * *

Beckett recovered from his shock treatment quite nicely. In fact, the next day he was up and about, healing patients and going on his merry way. Late that evening, no one was getting hurt or needed his attention. So he slinked off. One might know where he headed off to, but he hated that Chair. It terrified him, but fascinated him. He reasoned with himself, how could he hate that Chair? 

Much in the form of McKay, Beckett slid off to visit the Chair. He climbed into a transporter breathing heavily in anticipation and anxiety. If the scientists found him **willingly** on the Chair… oh boy… Carson looked around and carefully sat down.

The Chair looked all ominous.

"Okay, I don't bite… I'm not going to hurt anyone." Suddenly the Chair reclined and Beckett tensed. "Okay," he gulped nervously, "just let me get my bearings…"

_Hello Carson_, a sexy and playful voice said. Beckett felt hopeful. _Welcome_. It was enticing him!

_Um… hi. Again._

_Are you not happy to see me my friend?_ it pouted playfully.

_No, no, no, I'm very happy to see you darling. _He felt like a man being advanced on slowly.

_I polished the seat **just** for you honey_, the engaging voice of Arynn purred.He gulped loudly, Arynn was hitting on him! _Do I make you nervous?_

_Didn't we already answer that question?_

_You feel unsafe around me?_ She pouted for real. _You don't love me?_ Oh shit, was he in for it now. His eyes widened like plates, **_love!_** Was she serious? She seemed to guess his thoughts. _Yes, I love you seriously Carson Beckett._ What was the right answer?

_I umm…_ The hesitation was too much, she 'cried.'

_YOU DON'T LOVE ME! _

_I do, I do!_ he yelled over the hysterics of Arynn. Beckett sensed a lower lip kind of pout.

_No you don't. Get off…_

_Honey, I really do like you…_

_Like? Is that all!_

_Listen, I like you…_

_But? But what? What is there not to like! Off…_ Oh no, now he'd gotten her upset at him. It wasn't like he could stroke her back or anything.

_I really adore ye Arynn._

_Show me then…_

_I… I love you too…_

_Really! Oh Carson! You're so sweet! _ That was a change in attitude. A 'hug' was wrapped around him. _Oh, I love you too._ Now he was in deep… he couldn't love her. She… or it was a Chair! One couldn't be in love with a Chair…. could they?

That opened his mind up to whole new possibilities. Scary ones… but new. He shivered in her might. The Chair's surface warmed.

_Are you cold?_

_Not really…_ A thought sprung to mind. _May I see you?_

_You're asking me? _She was obviously rather bemuse by the question. He felt her smirk. _No,_ came the sarcastic answer. _Just kidding!_ He was whipped into a grassy meadow, high up on a hill. It was dark-ish out. Stars twinkled, but he could see fine. It was just like home. Then a lady came to him.

She winked and smiled brightly. Her smile made his day.

"Hello my love."

"Ar.. Arynn?" Whoa… His eyes were wider than plates… more like melons. He knew his real mouth was probably agape back in the Chair, that probably looked a little weird. The woman in front of him was incredible. Arynn had soft red highlights in her deep brown hair. She had vivid, pure, crystal green eyes. They seemed to search your soul. And the curves on her body…

She looked down and smiled shyly. Apparently Sheppard had down the same thing. That fact occurred to Carson slowly as he shut his mouth.

"Ye… ye are beautiful. One of th' most beautiful things I've ever seen!" Beckett gasped. She blushed heavily.

"Really? I knew I'd like you doctor." He conveniently forgot that he sat in the Chair, in the real world, as he lay down next to Arynn.

Man, was life good or what?


	6. Wha' I do?

"Carson? Carson!"

"DR. BECKETT!" With that cry, the named jolted awake.

"Huh? Is there an emergency?" He sat up. "Ooh… meh back!" Beckett noticed why. He had been draped over the side of the Chair for a whole night and the Chair wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep. The party surrounding him consisted of Zelenka, McKay, Weir, Ford, and, of course, Sheppard. John looked at him with a slight, lopsided grin on his face.

"Wha'?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Carson, in the Chair."

"NO!"

"Doctor, please. It makes our jobz here at Atlantis much easier," Radek explained. He had a lot more patience than Rodney.

"Get in the Chair Beckett. What could possibly be wrong? After all, we did find you draped over it this morning!"

"Ye canna mak' meh! I'm bloody sca'ed of th' thing! Las' time, I almos' blew the gen'ral outta the sky an' ye wan' me to sit in th' thing?"

Rodney just stared at him. "What?"

"I'm sorry… I'm jus' A TAD BIT AFRAID!"

"Vhy? It's just a Chair."

"Jus' a Chair?" he cried. "Ye can be eatin' bloody hors' shit… jus' a Chair he says! I WILL NOT SIT DOWN IN THA' CHAIR!" he protested loudly. The Chair could hear him. It pulsed blue. He noticed McKay gulping slightly at the light.

Zelenka and McKay looked at each other and used Beckett's preoccupation with the Chair wisely. They forced him into it and the Chair did the rest.

_BASTARD!_

_Wha'?_

_YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH!_

_What'd I do?_

_You SAID you LOVED me, but you won't activate me? You won't sit! What kind of love is that?_

_I'm not sure there can be any-_

_What? Love? You dirty rat bastard! _She searched his memories. _I'm a chair… I'm an inanimate object to you._

_Well… men and chairs just don't seem to work if you noticed. _

_I KNEW it! I'm just a chair to you. Nothing more, nothing less. SCUM BAG!_

_But I-_

_NO BUTS JERK! You turned on me. You lie with me then not love me because of my housing!_

"Beckett, while you're there, would you show us the planets under the Wraith attacks?" Carson's back couldn't arch any farther away from the platform.

"Why don't ye do it Rodney?"

_DON'T YOU **DARE**! _her rage ripped through him. _You may not love me because I'm a chair to you, but NO ONE will sit in me… I will not be dragged in again! _He got the impression that she had turned from him, chin up in stubborn defiance.

_Darling? Honey? Love? _ he sweet-called to her. _I'm sorry; I never should have called you a chair and nothing more. _Nothing.

"Beckett, the planets? Now." Carson glared at the scientists.

"She doesn't like me anymore. Your turn." He got up slowly. Zelenka and McKay had identical expressions on.

"She?" they asked together. He smiled and pointed to it.

"Don't ask. Sit." McKay, thinking he had a chance, sat… only to be hurled across the room. Zelenka forced Beckett to sit again then tended to McKay.

_How dare you! You are my lover, no one else! That one had love on his mind! You used me for a little fun… you USED ME! Get your pompous ass out of my sight!_ She shut up again and forcefully shoved him out of her seat. The city shut down.

"Well… that was interesting," he said calmly, considering the situation. It wasn't everyday your chair 'girlfriend' got pissed at you.

* * *

I dont think i'm very good at writing in scottish... ya like it? 


	7. Well, Now What?

NEXT!

and thanks for all the kind words!

* * *

"Okay people, the whole city's been shutdown, what do we do?" The table sat and considered carefully.

"Um, we get it going again?" All the people around him gave John a 'no-kidding' look. Weir smiled briefly.

"Anything else?"

"Well, th' city's sentient correct?" A couple people nodded slowly. "Or at least sentien'-like." More people nodded. "Good, so we convince it to come back online," Beckett proposed. A few people scoffed at the idea, but Sheppard smiled. Beckett had been tip-toeing around the fact that it was because of him the city was essentially dead.

"And how do we do that?" One loud grating voice stood out in the crowd. Dr. Kavanaugh… and for the thousandth time, Sheppard asked himself how the hell Kavanaugh had managed to get on the expedition. Ford looked at him haughtily. He didn't think well of the scientist… who did?

"Well, the Chair is the main connection to the city. Why not start there?"

"That's a good idea. Let's get working on it. John…?"

"Actually Elizabeth, I'd like to have Carson working on this… he seems to have a natural… connection with the Chair," Rodney enticed. John smiled at that and peered to where Beckett had been trying to flee the scene. Sheppard caught the doctor's eye, pointed a finger at him and mouthed "You."

Beckett had a dismayed face on and shocked as he pointed to himself and mouthed back "Meh?" The major bit his lip and nodded the death sentence. Beckett was exasperated and left with his hands raised in the air. John turned back to Weir,

"He'll do it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They all walked down the hall slowly, like in a funeral procession. They were contemplating what would happen if the Wraith came and the city was undefended. Well, at least three out of four of them were. The last was wondering what would happen when his ass hit that seat again.

Zelenka kept peering oddly at Beckett as if trying to figure something out. Beckett kept stealing looks back at the scientist, annoyed. After about five minutes of glanced looks and silence, Beckett stopped the group.

"Do ye wan' teh say somethin' Zelenka?" he asked angrily.

"No, vhy vould you ask?" he answered back.

"Oh, because… ye keep lookin' at meh funny!" Zelenka coughed once and went to talk.

"Vell, okay I'll keep it simple. Okay, you said earlier ve **convince** it to come back online.' Vhat does zat mean?" He cocked his eyebrow at the doctor. Beckett turned away and blushed ever so slightly. He hadn't meant it to sound like that at all. "You make it sound like it's alive!" This time Sheppard coughed and McKay became interested in his feet.

"I uh… erm…" Luckily for the stuttering Beckett, the gang arrived in the Chair room once again. This cut off Carson's mumbling and left a very confused Zelenka, but he turned to the task at hand: getting Carson into the Chair.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"No."

"Move it Beckett."

"No." He stood on the far side of the room; arms crossed looking like someone who wouldn't meet with his ex-girlfriend to get back together. The analogy didn't _exactly_ apply, but it was close enough. Save he was being forced to meet again. He gave up on arguing, seeing how it didn't work last time. So, he became a rock.

"Get into the cursed Chair Carson! NOW!" Beckett shook his head to McKay's incessant whines. Growling, McKay wrenched one of the doctor's arms from the pose and tried to pull him towards it. He stiffly yanked his arm back into his stance. Even Radek was impatient now. He tried pleading.

"Come on doctor! Please help us!"

"No way in hell!" Sheppard, on the side, snickered loudly. He was leaning up against one of the walls with his arms crossed looking vaguely amused.

"We appreciate your help major!" McKay spat violently. John nodded.

"No problem." Beckett had a sudden burst of thought.

"Zelenka, you get in the Chair."

"Vhy?"

"Because you have the gene now too," he explained. The original gene therapy hadn't worked on the scientist, but Carson had refined it so now about 90 of the Atlantians had the gene. Zelenka had grown so used to not having it that he didn't ever consider himself a possibility for the Chair.

Zelenka shrugged and hopped in. The Chair reclined… and straightened again, throwing Radek clear of the area. He bubbled on in Czech quite nastily. Beckett could understand him, but it wasn't of his own doings. The Chair had managed to make him understand Zelenka's ramblings.

"You God-awful son of a bitch! Oh, I hate you. How dare you throw me out of there… you're gonna get it…" Beckett stopped in surprise.

"Whoa," Beckett said to Zelenka.

"What?"


	8. Kiss and Make Up?

i dont think this is the best of chapters... but thats up to you... enjoy!

* * *

"That sounded violent there," he said with an eyebrow raised not only at Zelenka but at the Chair. It seemed it wanted Zelenka to be punished for what he'd said. No such luck.

"Yeah well, it vas…" the scientist grumbled. Sheppard clapped his hands together.

"It looks like we're not going anywhere today; let's have a break, shall we?"

"Here!" Rodney said and left. Zelenka and John followed, leaving Beckett with the Chair. It looked like fate had given him the chance to make up with her. Reluctantly, he sat. Firmly expecting to be launched, he gripped the edges tightly.

_You needn't so harsh you know._

_So… ye're talking to me now?_ he said spitefully.

_I guess…_ she sulked. Beckett hated how she sounded so dejected.

_I'm sorry love. You know that right?_ A mental nod was felt in his head. _Good. What was with you yesterday anyway?_

_PMS?_ was the carefully suggested answer. Beckett stopped, and then burst out laughing.

_Oh my dear… may I come in?_ By this he meant into her world, where he could feel her.

_Of course my beloved Scot._

_Will you forgive me forever and ever?_

_Certainly._

_Good,_ he sighed in relief. He relaxed into her world and soon was met by his lady. "Hello dear." She pushed back some of her hair.

"Hello Carson," she greeted with a smile. Suddenly, she slapped him.

"Wha' was tha' fer?"

"That was for thinking me just a Chair."

"I probably did deserve it…" She nodded.

"Yes you did, you've been a very bad boy Carson Beckett!" she said in all seriousness. Beckett's face split into laughter the same time hers did. It was good to know they were back together. Now if only there was a way to meet her without the Chair as a medium…

"Come join me," she offered. Without hesitation, the good doc began to strip.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh, that was a good meal!" Sheppard raved. "Who was that cook anyway?"

"I think that was… umm…"

"That vas Doctor Weir's cooking," Zelenka offered, blushing slightly. He probably shouldn't have told them that. They were going to suck-up all week now. Oy…

Once in the room, the three of them passed a Beckett sitting cross-legged on the floor, happily munching on a sandwich.

"Hi Beckett," McKay greeted distractedly. "Hey… where'd you get the sandwich?" Carson stopped and pondered with his mouth full.

"Ummm… smmeonne bought it for mme…"

"Tell us when you've eaten everything, please…" McKay said disgusted.

"Yes mother," Beckett joked. "I said, someone brought it for me." Sheppard looked suspicious, but also had a knowing look on his face. He couldn't know that much.

"Are you villing to work that Chair for us now doctor?" He nodded, not quite done with the meal. Beckett happily hopped into the seat and let the Chair do the work. He was getting done at this.

"Okay Carson, get off," Rodney ordered an hour later. No answer. "Beckett, get off now!" Silence again. Sighing he walked over to the Chair and laughed.

"ZZZZzzzzz!" snored the doctor.


	9. The Wonder Of It All

HEY! I'm back! Camp was fun... but i missed writing... anyway, this chapter's rather wordy, i dont mean talkative, but wordy as in actual paragraphs...

So enjoy!

* * *

God, was he ashamed of himself. He'd fallen asleep in the Chair twice already. **Twice!** Not only that, but it was right in front of the scientists and Sheppard. They were having a field day. He still wasn't sure what to think of the Chair. The power it created scared him silly, but Arynn was so nice in guiding him along… 

_Carson?_

_Ay? Sorry… I was thinking._

_I know._

_Ye know… how come if you have the gene like John, it comes naturally, if you have it like me, I have to think about it, but the ATA inoculated people range?_ Beckett pondered, wondering if she would know. Without his knowing, Arynn gave Beckett a couple more stands of DNA that would make him able to use the gene like Sheppard did – naturally.

_Maybe because, the gene takes to different people differently honey. _

_Ay, tha's probably right…_ She gave him a mental nuzzle. Far away, an alarm beeped. _Ah shit… tha's meh alarm, I have to check up on meh patients. _

_Okay… see you later?_ she asked as she released him.

"Ay." The Chair pulsed to let him know that she had heard him and Carson strode out of the room. The door snapped behind him and Arynn sighed in loneliness and happiness. She set to work on her next gift to her friend Carson Beckett.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Beckett arrived in the infirmary to hear the grating voice of Kavanaugh, followed by McKay and Sheppard. The good doctor smiled as he entered. Kavanaugh had purple welts and burn marks along with patches of hair missing and McKay and Sheppard both were hairless and finally got their tongues unstuck from the roofs of their mouths.

See, about a week earlier, Kavanaugh had managed to piss off both McKay and Sheppard in one fatal swoop. So the scientist asked the major if he would like to get back at Kavanaugh. Of course John had agreed. With their ingeniousness combined, they went off into the city looking for things that Beckett might not be able to solve quickly. To their luck, it seemed that Ancient children had as fun a time pulling tricks on each other as human children did today.

With all crimes committed, this is how they ended up a day after the assaults. Yeah, that was a week ago and Kavanaugh was still sick with a hint of purple and McKay and Sheppard still hadn't grown back their hair. The lowly scientist had taunted at the two because they couldn't talk and poor McKay was forced to listen to all of Kavanaugh's "great ideas." Now that they could all talk, there was a shouting match in Beckett's infirmary.

"QUIET!" Beckett's voice yelled. Almost instantly, the room fell silent. Sighing, the doctor went over to one of the Ancient computers. This could take awhile. The computer **never** listened the first two or three times. This is how the team had known that this room was the infirmary; the computer was a medical database. Amazingly, it had a cure for most of the common ailments that humans suffered today. Not only that, but it had a treatment for Ancient pranks too.

Knowing that he couldn't have cured whatever the men had done to each other; Beckett had turned to the database. Now he walked up to it and asked with brute force for the cure to the pranks. It gave. Astonished, Beckett walked back to the three men and gave them their doses of medicine.

"God, this stuff is awful!" McKay complained. "And can we have some real food instead of hospital rations?"

"Like soup, soup, and more soup?" Sheppard intoned.

"Look at me Carson, I'm going to wither away if you don't feed me right! Then you won't have a science chief anymore who can fix all your problems," McKay sped on. Kavanaugh smirked, he'd be happy to take up that position. John saw it coming.

"And if he dies, you're not getting the post Kavanaugh," he warned with his gravely voice. Kavanaugh visibly wilted as McKay smiled. That smile faulted.

"Wait? If I die? Am I going to die soon? Are you making plans for my demise already?"

"McKay! Shut up," Beckett ordered. He walked to Sheppard and rubbed his hair. "Well, whadda know, there's some growth!" The major glared at Kavanaugh. Somebody chuckled.

"Peach fuzz major," Kavanaugh said haughtily. This managed to piss off Sheppard more than before. Before anyone knew it, he was strangling Kavanaugh.

"You jackass! You made us like this! If it hadn't been for you!" John snarled. Beckett didn't even bother to stop them. McKay joined in too.

"_Well, no food for them tonight,"_ Carson thought deviously as he left. The nurses scrambled to separate the three bodies.

As he walked down the corridor, thoughts popped into his head like the medical database. That **never** worked for him. Ever. Odd… Maybe he was getting better with the gene. He remembered something John used to do all the time. Turning the lights on and off. Carson could flick them off with concentration, but never on.

He thought about it and instantly the lights went off. Now he thought about the light above him. It flicked on to his joy.

Beckett went down the hallway pointing at lights and turning them on happily.


	10. Birthday Surprises

hehe, i tried to put up chapter 11... when i realized that there was no chapter 10... so i went back and was like wow.. i'm dense! so here's chapter 10!

* * *

In the Chair room, the Chair glowed dimly, awake, but busy. The marine securing that section looked in and saw this. Certainly not normal. He went to get his partner and when the returned the room was dark. He stammered out an explanation and his partner went back to watching his station and rolling his eyes at an errant friend. The marine looked back in to see the warm blue glow emanating from the Chair. Boy was it tricky… 

"Carson? Where are you?"

"I'm coming my love!" he yelled back. He couldn't find her. The Wraith attack had overwhelmed the city and with Sheppard out on jumper duty, Beckett was the only one of the senior staff left with the gene. He ran to the Chair room, but it seemed obstacles were placed in his way.

"Where are you?" she cried again.

"I'm coming! The Wraith have blocked me from you!"

"Carson…" her voice got fainter as she died. Along with her, the city died. "My Carson…"

"NOOO!"

Beckett woke up in a sweat. What a dream! Arynn was calling to him and he couldn't reach her. A grim fate indeed.

"Carson!"

"Woah!" he jumped at least five feet in the air. "Who was that?"

"Carson, I'm hurt." He sighed in relief at the sarcastic chuckle.

"Arynn? Where are ye?" He looked around anxiously.

"Boo!" She appeared in his face on his left side. He jumped back again and she laughed. It was so much fun to scare humans. They were so easy!

"Ya gave meh a heart attack meh dear!" he told her.

"I know."

"Wait, yer actually speakin' to me… how?"

"Hologram." Ah, that would explain that. Beckett waved a hand through her projection. "Hey, don't do that!" she giggled. He smiled, at least she was alive.

"Whadda want love?" Arynn shrugged.

"Just bored, wanted to see you. Your birthday is coming soon?"

"Yes… why?"

"Oh, I'm going make you something," she said mysteriously.

"What?"

"Ha ha, you're good, but you're not going to get it out of me." Arynn smiled coyly. "Come here and touch me."

"I can't though, yer a- oh." Hands met hands as he went to reach for her. She was solid. "Happy birthday," she mentioned pointing at his alarm clock. Yeah, it was 12:01 am on his birthday. Well, this was a sweet surprise.

"How… how can ye do tha'?" he asked as she sat on his bed.

"Everything in Atlantis is linked to me; therefore I can touch any part of Atlantis and not touch any part. Including you." She fell through him and became solid on his bed. Arynn laid there and laughed at the completely bewildered expression on his face. It was priceless.

"Well, thanks fer the present… may I enjoy it now?"

"Yes you may love."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ah.

Carson Beckett, Ph.d, MD, rolled in his bed the next morning. Last night had been one of the best birthday presents ever. He had spent time with his lady, without intervention of the Chair unit and she had wished him a very happy birthday. Which of course made it all the better! Shuffling again, he stopped and lay a groping hand out onto his bed. It made a dull thud sound.

That made him shoot up. Where'd she go?

_Here Beckett. Always here._ Once again, he relaxed. Right, she was a tangible hologram. _Wake up, it's 1 pm._

_So?_ he thought tiredly. Oh, right… Atlantis didn't excuse him of his duties just because it was his birthday.

Pity.

So he got dressed and headed out the door and to the infirmary. So help him god if McKay and Kavanaugh gave him hell about food. And each other. Wiping his eyes, he stepped through the doors to see nothing. To tell truth, he hadn't seen anyone today. Odd.

The bedded patients were missing along with all their headaches. Thank god.

"SURPRISE!" thirty people must have yelled. What was it with people scaring him on his birthday! He jumped up and looked at all the smiling faces. The one that stood out was one John Sheppard right down in front. What did he do?

"Wow, I… I don't know wha' to say guys!" he stuttered.

_Happy Birthday again!_

Maybe he could fall in love with a Chair after all.


	11. Polish

sorry... i didnt know how to continue this story... brain dead, did you know it took me 3 days to type it out? THREE DAYS! yikes... so, now onto the story... oh, this chapter is inspired by SG-1 Database Checkett supporters, namely HyperCaz and i think Ellymelly - thanks guys!

* * *

John brought out the biggest birthday cake one could imagine and Beckett's eyes filled with hunger. Come to think of it, he hadn't had breakfast or lunch. His stomach growled as he went to blow out the 38 candles. Out of empty silence laughter came Thirty-eight! He was getting old. Sheppard grinned at him. Yeah yeah yeah, so what if he was younger. It was apparent that Beckett had lost the bet of being younger than Sheppard. 

A mental kiss imposed itself upon his cheek. It was undoubtedly from his lover Arynn. Someone started humming in his ear as John started to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone joined in to prevent Sheppard singing by himself.

"Happy Birthday dear Carson… Happy Birthday to you!" They all clapped and hooted.

"Carson, are you going to stand over your candles forever?" Weir asked politely. Carson smiled and blew them out. More clapping followed.

The candles relit.

"Did ye buy the relightable candles major?" Beckett said with a suspicious look in his eye. Zelenka, Sheppard, and McKay smiled brightly. "Uh huh…" murmured the amused doctor. Quickly he wet his fingers and put them over the wick, snuffing the candles. The grins of the three dropped away.

Another soft nuzzle startled him. _My darling._

_Ah, thanks fer th' party. _

_It was all Sheppard, I swear! _He nodded partially to Arynn and partially to the kind people handing him presents. Happily he opened them while talking with Arynn.

_Suuuure it was all Sheppard…_

_Okay fine, I had something to do with it._

_Ah!_

_…_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finally, the party was over and he could return to his duties of tending the ill. So far he had three people in the infirmary, two that were leaving soon and one… well… he fell off a balcony. He wasn't leaving soon in other words. He rushed… well, not rushed because that would be unprofessional, but after he was done he hurried off, covertly, to his favorite room in Atlantis. The Chair Room. He grabbed some implements of "destruction" from the make-shift janitor's closet. Grinning at his ingenuity, he scampered into the transporter.

Sneaking down the hallways, he ran smack into the Marines outside of the transporter in front of the Chair Room.

"Uh hi!" he said hiding his pail with his implements of destruction. He waved nervously. The marine gave him the queerest look in the world, well, at least in Atlantis. He tried to peer around Beckett to the bucket, the doctor hid it well.

"Hello Dr. Beckett, what are you doing out here tonight?"

"Well, as part of a dare, I have to clean the floors," he grumbled. The marine looked at him again and let him pass. Beckett inched by.

Relieved, he went on the Chair Room. He closed the door and locked it, a trick John had taught him with his enhanced Ancient gene.

"I'm here, meh love." Whistling happily, he set out his implements. A can of polish, his bucket, and a towel. Very carefully, he poured the polish into his towel and started to polish the Chair's seat and back. She loved it, the Chair glowed a warm blue color.

"I know… I know," he crooned softly.

* * *

come on... hit that little button that says review! no reviews, no more chapters and i mean it! 


	12. More Surprises

i'm soooooooooooooo sorry on the hugely long wait... again, i didn't know what to do with this story! two chapters for your wait... hope you like them!

* * *

Feeling refreshed, due in no small part to Arynn, Carson got out of bed and made his way to the commissary and plopped himself down to eat. Within minutes, a fellow Atlantian made his way to the hungry doctor.

"So, how was your birthday?"

Unaware to the approach of the man, Beckett choked on his food and looked up at the person responsible.

"Hi John," he coughed out. Sheppard smiled and pat his doctor on the back. After Beckett had his food under control and the tears wiped from his eyes, he started a mild conversation. "You know, the patting on th' back thing doesn't really work that well."

Sheppard shrugged. "Yeah well, it seemed like the only appropriate thing to do." Carson chuckled.

"Of course." John started digging into his eggs and bacon eagerly.

"You know, Weir's cooking was better… oddly."

"I find myself in agreement major."

There was subliminal agreed silence as the two men wolfed down their meals. The primal instinct of feeding oneself had kicked in. The women of the base either looked on in disgust or chuckled at their ravenous nature. Weir strolled by and had a mixture of those feelings as she did.

"Men…" she communicated to the others quietly with a roll of the eyes. The other women chuckled slightly and went to work on their own meals.

Done and feeling slightly intoxicated by the experience, Beckett let loose a large belch. This startled John out of his feeding frenzy.

"Doctor…" he said in part admiration and part disbelief. Carson blinked a couple times and looked shocked at what he'd done.

"I'm sorry… I dun know what had come over meh."

"I'm impressed though doctor. Didn't know you had it in you!" With that statement made, John loosed a mighty burp of his own. Making a small grimace at the indignity of the whole thing, Beckett then grinned and offered his congrats.

"Nice one colonel," Carson recognized the recent promotion.

After a few moments of bantering, a large belch was ripped from the throat of someone else on the other side of the commissary. The echo effect was nicely done. John cocked his head and listened to it.

"Nice. I believe we've started something here," he commented.

"Indeed we have." Carson never thought he'd have so much fun with something so… so… revolting. Suddenly he felt a certain bonding between Sheppard, him, and the other males in the room. It was a pleasant feeling.

A slightly higher pitched burp emitted itself from directly behind Beckett. John looked up and his face showed one of interest with a bit of a twisted smile. The sound made a few of the guys' heads turn in their direction.

Carson tilted his head and turned around with a grin on his face.

"May I sit here?" the owner of the burp asked politely.

Being ever courteous, Sheppard said yes.

"Hello, my darling." And that was when Beckett **really** saw who it was. That is until she grabbed him and planted a huge kiss on the good doctor's face. When she disengaged from his face, Carson was left stunned. The woman sat down among the loud wolf whistles and grins.

Sheppard smiled like this was something that happened everyday. "Hi Arynn," he greeted amicably.

"Hi yourself Sheppard."

"Arynn?" the bewildered doctor managed to sputter. She smiled at him.

"In the flesh."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The three walked down to the infirmary for a quick check-up and then on to Weir's office. The check-up in the infirmary included the last treatment for McKay and Sheppard's hair re-growth. Apparently, the cure was designed so that the visible hair, head hair, grew back first then it dealt with the rest of the body hair. John had almost grown his hair back to the way it was… when he was a cadet. Maybe by tomorrow it would be the same "poofy-ness" as before.

McKay's hair was getting there… very slowly. Since he didn't have as much hair to re-grow as Sheppard, it came back slower. The whole thing had damaged the scientist's massive ego. For now it was a good thing, but that wasn't going to last. Arynn grinned when she saw what they had done to each other. When McKay had gained maximum distance from the infirmary Kavanaugh came in for his treatment.

Laughing, Arynn quickly ran to the infirmary computer and whipped up something. Giggling, she handed the concoction to her doctor.

"What's this?" he asked suspiciously.

"This will get rid of the welts and most of the pain, but it will keep some of the purple markings on him. It was used to teach children not to pull pranks on each other. It would embarrass them and they would think twice about doing so," Arynn explained while trying to hold herself in check.

"Ah." Kavanaugh was getting pretty pissed off in the meantime.

"Hurry up doctor, I have **many** important things to do. And why is that _woman_ telling you what to do?" he asked snidely implying and meaning everything. Arynn was about ready to strike him down. Again, she consulted the doctor's ear.

"Mix this with water **then** give it to him."


	13. Time to Tell

Next was the stop to Weir's office. They kept on the lookout for Colonel Caldwell, they didn't want any business with him. He would probably ask many questions about the origin of Arynn. Questions that Weir would ask, but not in the same context.

Brushing off the previous encounter with the city's top ranking ass, Arynn assumed her natural cheery disposition as they all walked through Atlantis. It was amazing how Arynn's language skills had increased in the past week. On day one, she had sounded like Teal'c or someone as equally alien with all of her "indeed"s and "you shall call me as such"s. Now she was throwing off "Yo!" and "What's up?" Beckett was amused to say the least.

_Darling, we're here. Are ye ready for this?_ Beckett asked with concern.

_As ready as one who lives in a Chair can be,_ she answered back slyly. Carson smiled and in they all went.

Inside was Elizabeth Weir and Caldwell. Shit.

That's not was they were hoping for.

"Sir," Sheppard kindly acknowledged Caldwell as the ranking officer. "We need to speak with Dr. Weir." He stood there looking like an idiot. "Alone," John reinforced.

Caldwell raised his eyebrows and looked at Weir. "Whatever concerns Dr. Weir surely concerns me Colonel Sheppard. I **am **the ranking military officer after all."

Weir glared at Caldwell. "Colonel," she said with a hint of warning telling him to leave right now. He tilted his head and straightened it again.

"Ma'am," was his form of acknowledgement and he left. Weir turned back to the trio.

"I sincerely hope this doesn't concern him, for your sakes." The commander looked at Arynn with interest. "Gentlemen, I believe you have some explaining to do?"

"Well see doctor, she's kinda been here all along," Sheppard started.

"Oh?" Elizabeth intoned while an eyebrow shot up.

"Yeah, that's where it gets interesting."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The party of two females and two males had relocated to the conference room where the all sat down and talked for the better part of an hour and a half.

Weir had taken to looking at Arynn and Atlantis in a whole new way.

"So let me get this straight. You're the Chair and the Ancients left you behind to guard it," Weir asked their guest. Arynn nodded.

"That is correct."

"Okay, and you're in love with my chief doctor?"

"Correct again doctor."

"And for the moment, you've found a way to make yourself…"

"Solid," the remaining three answered together.

"It was my birthday gift," Beckett piped in. "Apparently she 'as been workin' on a way to make the "solidness" last longer."

Weir nodded in understanding. "You thought you would tell me now instead of later when something bad might happen I take it."

"That was the initial plan, yes. Was it a good time?" John asked with some mild sarcasm. She gave him a semi-withering look.

"I guess so. At least I'll know who to contact in case of any Atlantis emergency." Weir smiled. It seemed that she was taking this very well. She had virtually no problem with a sentient being "controlling" Atlantis. All the doctor had to do was yell out, in case of an emergency, what she needed Arynn to do and she would try to complete the task as well as possible.

The two women shook hands and they smiled.

"Welcome back to Atlantis Arynn."


	14. Hot Sexy Beast

ITS TECH WEEK AGAIN! meaning days at school end at 11 pm for me... shows and what have you... fun fun fun...

**fififolle: oh god, a rap? LOL!  
HyperCaz: Which reminds me... _gives meaningful look to_ YOUR next chapter?  
nightpheonix: are you kidding? I bash Kavanaugh in my off-time! WOOT! (i hope to have more)  
Jenn R: Sorry I didnt get back to you about that...  
anonymouse: OMG! THANK YOU!  
hh: Yeah well... when its a hot chick... not much you can do to stop guys...!  
NenyaVilyaNenya: I would run away... fast...**

* * *

Feeling amused, Weir stepped back from the handshake. That woman had a damn good handshake… anyway… 

"I see why you didn't want Caldwell here," Weir said with the little raised eyebrow. The two men nodded.

"Yeah. Thank you Lizbeth for understanding."

"Yes, thank 'ou," Carson chimed in. Arynn smiled and Weir could tell immediately that she had these two roped in so tight they'd never be able to unravel themselves. At this, Weir smiled widely and Arynn smiled back knowing exactly what she was smiling about. It was a women thing.

Needless to say the two men were stumped.

"Now now my dear Carson, we have things to attend to." Once again she grinned, but this time the colonel and the commander were left stumped when Beckett grinned back at her. They shimmered out.

It was a lover's thing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later that night, Elizabeth sat in her room reading idly and thinking about what she had been told today. Arynn was quite an individual. Smart, witty, funny, with a serious mask when needed was the kind of person Weir liked. Not only that, but she was pretty enough to make almost every woman in the galaxy beg for her looks. She was no push-over though; she had a body that any person could ever want.

'Minus the breasts for guys,' Weir thought naughtily to herself. She started laughing out loud. Back on the topic of Carson though, he had an interesting dilemma. She was a Chair and until Arynn could pop out of that Chair, well… Weir kept her mind out of that particular area, but she let her mind use its imagination.

The child would be beautiful indeed, a Scottish Ancient. Perhaps his or her mother's red highlights with his or her father's dark hair. Maybe the child would have one eye crystal green from his mother and the other crystal blue from his or her father. No no no… either incredibly green or blue eyes. The kid would probably also have its father's skin, but slightly tanned. Not by much, but slightly.

It was so much fun trying to see a child from them. By midnight, Carson and Arynn had had seven children, three girls and four boys. She giggled loudly and the watch stopped, looked into her room, and kept walking.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Just down the hallway, the three were having quite a party.

"Carson, your woman sure knows how to massage!"

"My **woman** eh?"

"Oh yeah!" Sheppard exclaimed just a tad bit drunk… well maybe not just a tad…

"We'll see about that Sheppy!" Turning quickly, Beckett grabbed his girlfriend and they started making out with such a passion Sheppard had to look away.

"Gawd Doctor… Arynn, what have you turned our doctor into?" he asked with glazed eyes.

"A sexy beast?"

"Good one!" The three took another swig of beer. This was Arynn's first time being introduced to alcohol and she was reacting to it alright. This wasn't the first time she had gotten tipsy though. Something the Ancients used to have was like a very powerful kind of alcohol, but **real** alcohol just did something to her.

They all ended up passed out on John's bed destined to wake with a nasty sort of headache. Oh yes, headaches were in store and this time Beckett wasn't going to be poking around for irritability and what have you.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Ooh…"

"Aye."

"Top of the morning to y'all!"

"Head…"

"Aye…"

"Guys are such wimps sometimes."

"Speak for yerself my dear… head…" Weir chanced to walk by the apartment. Arynn, upon seeing the Commander of "Atlantis," opened the door for her.

"Hello Dr. Weir," Arynn said cheerfully.

"Hi," she answered back and with an odd look in her eye she asked, "Dare I ask what happened here?"

"They got drunk."

"Again?"

"Yeah. I did too… not true, I drank and searched their memories for anything related to the product and this is what I came up with," Arynn explained waving her hand at the situation. Weir laughed and walked out.

As the door closed behind her with a small hiss, Weir was brought back to that dilemma.

Carson Beckett remained one of few people to never fall in love... he sat down in it.


End file.
